1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a light source unit, a backlight unit having the light source unit and a liquid crystal display having the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs) have been developed to replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, the LCD is not self-luminescent, and a light source is required. Therefore, a backlight unit having a variety of light sources is provided in the rear of an LCD panel.
Generally, a point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a linear light source such as an electroluminescent lamp (EL) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is used as the light source of the backlight unit.
Where a backlight unit with an LED light source is applied to a large-size LCD over 40 inches, the backlight may be formed by mounting a plurality of LEDs on a plurality of substrates using a surface mount technology (SMT) machine. In addition, a single LED driving board is mounted to one side of a lower receiving member of the backlight. However, because only one LED driving board is used, each LED is not driven independently.
Meanwhile, pads are installed respectively on one side of each LED substrate and are connected in one direction, for example, an abscissa direction, so that the LED substrates are connected to the LED driving board through the pads and wires. When the LED driving board is mounted, for example, to the left side of the lower receiving member, two LED substrates are installed in the abscissa direction, and four light source units are installed in a ordinate direction. The pads are installed on the left sides of the left-side LED substrates and on the right sides of the right-side LED substrates. However, since the pads are installed on the right sides of the right-side LED substrates, the wires are arranged along inside edges of the lower receiving member and connected to the LED driving board installed on the left side.
Accordingly, in order to keep the wires arranged along the inside edges of the lower receiving member contained, a double-sided tape or the like is often used to attach and fix the wires thereto. These techniques may require that the length of the wires used be increased, and doing so may increase production cost. Further, since the wires may have to be manually arranged, production costs may be increased, production time may be lengthened and a defect rate may be increased. Furthermore, the wires may be deformed due to a temperature rise of the lower receiving member, or an adhesion defect of the double-sided tape may occur, thereby causing a mis-operation.